Someday
by lurkinglark
Summary: A brief summary of the interactions between Hungary and Prussia. First time uploading on here, so reviews will be great!


Aha, hello! This is my first time uploading anything on this site, so bear with me and some possible awkward phrasings here and there! :'D  
>-<p>

It never really occurred to either one exactly when, where, or how these feelings surfaced.

Perhaps it was back when they were children, they used to run wild in the fields, swords unsheathed, running back and forth in a glorious romp. He'd laugh and say that he'd conquer the world, and yeah, Eli, I guess you could be my sidekick or something. The young nation would laugh and smack him lightly on the back of his head and counter with a no thanks Gil, if anything _you_ should be my sidekick since I'm stronger and besides, I'm like a whole two inches taller anyways.

They argued, they fought, but they were still the best of friends.

Things got a little different as time went on. They began to notice some differences between each other as they got older; he began to grow taller, and at first hah, see Eli, told you I'd catch up to you, she noticed that she grew too, in different areas, places now foreign and alien to the body that the young nation thought knew so well. Perhaps it was then that they realized that Prussia, a young boy, was becoming a young man, and Hungary, _quite_ a fine young woman indeed. They tried their best to cover up what they were thinking with a hey Eli, guess you're not like two whole inches taller anymore eh, yeah, shut up Gil, 'least I don't look all gangly and awkward with arms and legs that long, you're gonna trip yourself like that. They wouldn't say things like hey, you should keep your hair down like that, it looks kinda nice or that I always found the crimson eyes of yours really pretty but didn't think I should mention it 'cause hah, that's kind of girly coming from a boy right, well, I guess I'm not….

She was a woman, and he was a man, but they were still friends.

There was a union. They hadn't come into much contact since, but when they did they glared and shouted insults back and forth, hey Hungary, sure you wanna fight for that stupid pansy husband of yours, you'll get your lady fingers all dirty in a man's world, shut your damn mouth, Prussia, and give back what was mine! Neither one could mention that hey Liz, really, you could do so much better with someone who protects you and not the other way around, or that you still piss me off Gilbert by being in every fibre of my life, but I'm sorry this is how things are but I don't know how to talk to you anymore, a woman to a man and not man to man.

They fought, they fought, and they fought. Enemies.

Soon they lived under one roof. There wasn't anything to say anymore. Beaten, battered, they sat together in the cold silence. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I really am, I'm sorry they hurt you like that and you know, the place'll be a bit warmer if we sat a little closer together. They comforted each other in silence where words meant nothing. Simply being was enough.

Under another roof, there was nothing left for them.

The walls lifted, and soon they returned to their respective homes. They gained and lost, but they were alive. Time passed on.

Nowadays, he'd still come over to visit, grinning ecstatically, before his face contorted to horror as she would chase him down, the cast-iron firmly in her hand. Though no longer bound by any union on either side, he would still harass the Austrian from time to time to provoke a reaction from the woman, head held high, eyes ablaze with fury. They both knew that though he could easily evade or block her attacks, he would accept her blows, that if she stopped her arm from making contact with the man, then the mirage would fade and they would be left to face their real emotions. He'd smirk, and for a second she'd smirk back, shortly before bringing the pan down to administer judgement.

After years of fighting and connecting as nations, in a time of peace, they were allowed to act as humans, and left with the awkward emotions that they never truly acknowledged for one another.

Not near, not far, but someday.

-  
>I like to think of Prussia and Hungary as long time friends with lingering affections with one another, but both are too stubbornshy to admit it. They were more honest about it as kids, but probably back then they didn't bother with romantic feelings, and when they get older they had to perform their duties as nations so they had to disregard their human emotions and...uh yeah that's kind of what I hope got across! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
